Seed of Life
by FangoftheYun
Summary: With the death of Etro, we are left with a world of fading magic. However, Etro left our heroes with one final chance. Somewhere, there exists a tiny seed. With the right person, a new deity would be born. *Spoilers Inside* (Chapter 1 with more detail, 2&3 combined and 3 ending different. Bold speech removed)
1. World's End

_The future changed, it changed._

_If you change the future, you change the past._

_The effects ripple outwards, up and down the timeline._ **  
><strong>

_The seiress is forced to see it all._

_Noel Kriess_

**500 AF, Gran Pulse.**

What should have been THE event to have saved everything and everyone... The event had only marked the end of the world as everyone knew it. Nothing like the start of a glamorous future that everyone had worked hard to bring about. It was risky pulling Fang and Vanille out of the crystal tower that supported the Old Cocoon, and that went smoothly. The rise of Bhunivelze transpired and rose to the skies while the shimmering landmark crashed into Grand Pulse. Everyone was able to celebrate five hundred years of meticulous planning while Noel and Serah fell through the last of the time gates.

Everything was fine.

Things changed when Serah froze and collapsed without warning, a large glyph appeared in the skies and released the magic that would change everything. Bells rang in despair while time itself became stripped through the world, taking any signs of vitality with it. The aircraft that Sazh had piloted slowly drifted towards the ground carrying Noel and Hope on it's roof. Serah was gone, and Mog hadn't shown any signs of being able to wake up.

Fang and Vanille's crystals were safe, both emanating a faint light. No one knew what to make of it, other than praying to whoever may still be listening that their friends were still alive. It would be even harder to bear if that part of their plans had failed as well. They may have still be sleeping, but the dreamers gave the group something to cling to.

Hope and Sazh moved them to a ground level transport device. Serah was lain on a bed close by and covered in a mauve blanket. She was dead, and none of them were heartless enough to just put her in the floor. The loss of time would prevent the natural processes that would make the situation unsanitary, so decay wasn't an issue. Mog still seemed to be sleeping, so Hope still held him while he rode shotgun with Sazh. Dadj was awake quietly taking care of chocobo.

Before they would return to Bhunivelze, they decided that they should take some time to pull themselves together and investigate the situation. In the haven, there were trained professionals that would tend to the needs of the public. Then perhaps they would be able to come up with an idea of how to handle the situation, and go from there.

Sazh had taken the driver's wheel, promising to teach the kid to drive when he became an adult. When Noel realized that Sazh was talking about him, he objected but took it as the attempt to ease the tension that it was. Noel didn't take the kid comment seriously, and eventually stared out the window while they drove on.

Hope seemed to be functional when it came to navigation, but the light in his eyes was gone. The director felt the grip of depression just as badly as he did when Nora had fallen to her death. His age was more than likely the reason that the man had been able to hold it together. The possession of Mog's body had been transferred to Noel.

When the group eventually found Snow, Noel decided that it was time to tell everyone exactly what had happened. His voice was hollow as he recalled the events in Valhalla. The refusal to be the one to initiate the blow to kill Caius, then the purple clad man impaling himself on Noel's blade. Snow's fists balled at first, then relaxed recalling Serah's choice to take this journey.

"Not like I have any room to talk about sacrificing yourself," he said, choosing to stay beside Serah's body. Sazh had subtly made sure that Snow had time to himself to collect his thoughts and mourn her loss.

While they drove, heading towards a building that Noel had identified as Etro's temple. If there were to be any answers found about this mess, then that would likely be the first place to start. Even if time had come to a halt, the drive felt like it had taken double the time normally estimated. It was a matter of luck that no monsters had shown up to try to make a meal of the travelers.

Fang and Vanille's glow had grown a little brighter, but had gone unnoticed. Snow didn't see how faint it was when they were placed in the transport; as a result, he didn't know that it should have been noted that something was going on there. They still hadn't said anything or shown any signs of waking up.

* * *

><p>"Ladies and Gentlemen," Sazh spoke, breaking the silence once more. "We have arrived at Etro's temple. We at Academia Transportation hope that you have enjoyed your trip and hope to see you again soon."<p>

Noel continued to carry Mog while they climbed out of the transport. They couldn't carry the crystals up the temple due to stairs and the bulk of the forms, so they regretably left the sleepers as they lie. Snow however picked up Serah when he came out.

"I can't just leave her there," Snow said, his eyes shining and red, evidence of the time taken to mourn. "I don't know why yet, but I have a haunch that I need to keep her with me. Especially if we find Light up there."

"Speaking of soldier girl," Sazh questioned with a sense of curiosity as he emerged carrying Dadj. Chocobo was making a nest of the father's hair just like old times. The youngster in his arms was the strength that Sazh needed to keep his head up and thinking in the right direction. He had to chosen to remain strong and show his grief when he wasn't being relied on. "Don't you think she would have made herself known by now?"

Snow took a deep breath, looking at the woman in his arms. The frown parted in reply. "Yeah, and knowing her, a fist flying at my face."

Noel gulped and didn't say anything while Hope looked towards the balcony towards the top. "Didn't you two move past that stage in your relationship?"

"Light's been the one that guided most of us in the right direction. She probably knows what happened already, and I couldn't protect Serah." Snow honestly answered Hope. "I could have tried harder and figured out something."

"She appeared to us right before we went to Academia. We took a gate and she came to us." Noel spoke, recalling what happened before they went to Valhalla. "This was the future that she couldn't save. I think she knew what was going to happen, and wanted to see Serah before it did. If she would have told us what will happen, it would have happened anyways."

It took a moment before Hope shook his head. "I... Maybe she knew that it was likely that the timeline would collapse, but I doubt she could have known for a fact that Serah would die. She sees multiple timelines, maybe there was a chance for Serah to still be alive."

"We will just have to ask her." Sazh replied, starting the trek up the stairs. "You guys coming? I am not getting any younger."

The group explored the temple, room by room. The tower was void of life, no monsters had come to play in the short while that it took to climb the tower. What they had found... What was discovered was the last straw to whatever it was that had held Hope together. A pair of legs carried their owner to the center of the room, placing himself on his knees before the crystal in front of him. Hope's arms were crossed on Light's lap, and face buried in them. The dam of emotions had burst apart, turning the events of today into glass shards, making the injuries to his mind and spirit feel fresh and new. They seemed to have embedded there, the feelings of failure and despair were all that Esthiem could feel.

Snow blinked as a sense of calm had struck his heart. Slowly following Hope over to crystallized Lightning. A sense of purpose for the time being while he placed his fiance next to her sister. Serah began to glow, but her body didn't move while the lingering magics took her over. Serah's body turned to crystal with her sitting upwards on the floor next to Lightning.

"I see now," Snow stated while he sat down as well, not ready to part from Serah just yet. "I guess it seems fitting. Time keeping them apart, and yet rest together in the end."

"If it is any consolation, she looks good there." Sazh spoke, unsure of what else could be said. Dadj woke up, so Sazh had put him down. "Remember, don't go anywhere I can't see you."

"Alright Dad," Dadj replied, walking towards one of the walls in the large room. Chocobo peeked out of Sazh's hair, chirped and started to follow the younger Katzroy.

Noel nodded in agreement, guilt written all over his face. "Yeah, I just wish it didn't have to be this way, you know?"

Dadj was playing with some stones in a place that he could be seen, safe and sound. He was a good boy and keeping to the rules that his father had laid out for him. It was fortunate that he didn't realize the severity of the situation that his group found themselves in. Sazh had noted that all the boy needed was a good rest and he became as bright as ever.

Sazh had looked over to the brunette, trying to figure out something to do. Just another instance of the old man looking out for the kids. He found this a familiar enough situation that he could handle being the leader for a little while. The younger ones would be better at this sort of thing, but for now, this was going to be how it worked. Especially when two of the three combat capable men were beside themselves with it.

"Your good at that hunting thing right? Perhaps you could find us all something to eat? I will look after those two." Sazh was trying to get things together, one step at a time. Until Hope was capable of pulling himself together, and the hero is inseparable from Serah, he should be the one in charge.

Noel wasn't sure if he should go scouting or hunting just yet. He seemed to think it was a good idea, but didn't want to have any more losses today. "You going to be okay if something happens?"

"Yeah, I am sure things will be okay until you get back." Sazh gave an understanding look to Noel. It wasn't that he was trying to get rid of the youth, it just looked like he needed to get some things worked out of his system.

Noel gave a tired look of appreciation as he turned and headed out of the room, to look for some prey to eat. The hunter was grateful for the chance to go take a breather and do what he was good at. This is leading to the world that he grew up in, so he was the best man to send on a scouting mission.

Eventually Hope started to calm down, and take slow and steady breaths. He hadn't budged from Light's lap, but Sazh wanted to see what kind of shape that Snow was in. He doubted that anything would happen while Noel was away, but it was always a good idea to have an idea on what to expect to happen if hell broke loose again.

"Kid still awake?" Sazh asked, testing Snow to see what kind of mind that he was in. If he would respond, or if he was just as oblivious to the world as Hope was.

Snow turned his head, looking carefully at the only other man in the room, save the kid who was drawing pictures on the wall. "Actually, I think he passed out. Good thing too. Maybe he will be better in the morning... I mean, when he wakes up in general."

Noel returned, about an hour later, with a good sized buck that he had managed to find wandering around the tower. With the help of Sazh and Snow, they drug it onto the balcony, to clean and cook it. Turn what they don't eat now into jerky for later purposes.

One thing to be said about the endurance of Snow's character, it was that he could bounce back, and be able to set how he is feeling about something aside. He was the hero, heroes find solutions to problems. Maybe if they can find something that can magically undo the fate of the world, he could find a way to bring back his girls. "I know sis would punch me if I said that out loud, even though Serah and I aren't married yet, she's still family. Still one of my girls to protect."

The eldest laughed a little. "Yeah, Light no doubt would have a few things to say about that. I think she appreciates being able to count on you."

Noel asked out of curiosity. He didn't know Hope as the 14 year old, so it was easy for him to imagine him as an adult when they saved Cocoon from the Fal-cie. While he knew from Serah how old Hope was, it was a long day, and there were stories about people wedding young in the older ages. "He and Lightning lovers?"

Sazh had thought about it for a minute. "He clung to her quite a bit, but was too focused on getting out of the la'Cie mess to think about anything romantic. That was Snow's job."

Snow had sighed, looking at Serah once more. "Yeah, I just wish that I could do something for Serah now."

"Keep living," Noel said, matter of factually. "That is what she wanted to protect, so I think she would want you to try and carry on."

"Easier said than done," Snow spoke, finding a place to turn in for a while. He would pull off his trench and cover up with it, going to sleep until it was his turn to keep watch. He had worked out a schedule with Noel to take turns, so the other can sleep. Sazh due to his age was going to rest through the night.

As for Hope, they decided to leave him alone for now. Watches still worked because they didn't rely on the magic of time to keep going, but a battery. When Hope wakes up in the would have been morning hours, the group was praying that he has a calmer mind. He was the smartest of the three of them, and they will need that if they were to survive and come up with anything long term.

Fang and Vanille would be retrieved in the morning if the group decided that they should stay here for the long term. If it was going to be short term, then they would leave them in the transport, and find a way to take them inside the next place.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

The crystallized dreamers who had slept for five hundred years shine glew brightly. The windows would show evidence of this while the forms started to crack. Eventually the crystal fell away, revealing flesh and cloth as magic returned them to the floor of the vehicle.

Etro's throne Vanille was the first to awaken. She stretched her arms into the air, yawning. It felt like she had just taken a nap, even if she was aware of all that transpired through the centuries. The young at heart woman had giggled, smiling for no other reason than it had helped her feel better. It was good to be awake again after all those years! Thank the goddess that Sazh had successfully got them out of there before they turned to dust and have no hope of ever returning!

That was something to be cheerful about, wasn't it? She had faced apocalyptic situations before and somehow found a way through it. The eternal optimist had turned her head to the right, where she had seen her companion and protector, Fang. The two of them were actually more like sisters, the huntress acted as if she were the older one. Those that didn't spend any time around the two of them would swear that they were lovers. Particularly on the Palamecium when Fang unceremoniously lifted up the pelt to check the brand status.

Fang really wasn't the sort of woman known for pulling her punches, or beating around the bush. Straight and honest, without much concern about any hurt feelings in the process. Ruffled black hair and dressed in a beautiful blue sari, Fang slept pretty peacefully. Fang's lance fortunately wasn't too far away from them, Vanille's binding rod was still equipped at her back.

"It feels good to move again!" Vanille spoke, reaching over shaking her companion, sounding very cheerful. "Fang! Time to wake up! Everyone is waiting!**"**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Yeah... I was unhappy with the lack of detail that my previous first chapter held. So here is my attempt to fix what I had written in hopes that I can return to writing this fic and make it as spectacular as I thought it would be when I started. Like I had completely forgotten to address if Mog was dead or alive.

I am still interested in who you think the chosen new deity will be. So far it's almost a tie between Hope and Lightning.

Other than that, I will start working on improving the chapters and eventually coming up with a new chapter as a whole. Until then, I will hope to see you in other stories.


	2. A Legend Fortold

**Into:** While looking over chapters two and three in my revision of this, I realize they could be combined together. Chapter Four will become Chapter three, and I will work from there. :)

To everyone that had reviewed before I started working on this, thank you, and I have read and appreciated them all.

* * *

><p>The crystallized dreamers who had slept for five hundred years shine glew brightly. The windows would show evidence of this while the forms started to crack. Eventually the crystal fell away, revealing flesh and cloth as magic returned them to the floor of the vehicle.<p>

Etro's throne Vanille was the first to awaken. She stretched her arms into the air, yawning. It felt like she had just taken a nap, even if she was aware of all that transpired through the centuries. The young at heart woman had giggled, smiling for no other reason than it had helped her feel better. It was good to be awake again after all those years! Thank the goddess that Sazh had successfully got them out of there before they turned to dust and have no hope of ever returning!

That was something to be cheerful about, wasn't it? She had faced apocalyptic situations before and somehow found a way through it. The eternal optimist had turned her head to the right, where she had seen her companion and protector, Fang. The two of them were actually more like sisters, the huntress acted as if she were the older one. Those that didn't spend any time around the two of them would swear that they were lovers. Particularly on the Palamecium when Fang unceremoniously lifted up the pelt to check the brand status.

Fang really wasn't the sort of woman known for pulling her punches, or beating around the bush. Straight and honest, without much concern about any hurt feelings in the process. Ruffled black hair and dressed in a beautiful blue sari, Fang slept pretty peacefully. Fang's lance fortunately wasn't too far away from them, Vanille's binding rod was still equipped at her back.

"It feels good to move again!" Vanille spoke, reaching over shaking her companion, sounding very cheerful. "Fang! Time to wake up! Everyone is waiting!**"**

"Just... Five more minutes?" the protective companion had groaned, stirring in her sleep just enough to be heard. Fang, who wore spandex underneath an ocean blue sari was never the sort to perk herself awake. Unlike Vanille, the huntress was the type that wanted a strong cup of coffee before she would consider any day a good morning. If there was an emergency, that was another matter.

Maybe if this were a normal day for them like their childhood on Oerba, Vanille may have let it drop. Or perhaps for that matter, the group that they traveled with the first time they woke from crystal wasn't up and ready to go yet. Today, there was something to be done, and sleeping in wouldn't help anything. "Faaaannggggg," Vanille whined, using a tone of voice that generally worked on Fang. "Everyone is waiting! We can't help them by staying here! We need to go see them!"

A deep breath and a sigh of defeat was the signs that told the younger sister that she had won. Slowly waking up, Fang blinked the haze out of her mind, looking around. Fang knew they were out of crystal, but seeing it for herself with the ablity to move was another thing. "Wow," Fang spoke first, at a loss of anything else to really say. "It wasn't another dream, was it?"

Straightening out her clothes, Fang ran the events that she seen through the dreamworld through her mind. It started with the timeline shifting, leaving Lightning to defend the goddess in Valhalla. Then Yuel died again, and her bodyguard went off the deep end. This Pulsian named Noel Kriss goes through the timelines, meets Lightning, then runs around with Serah through the timelines. Things would have been okay if Caius hasn't impaled himself on the kid's sword. Now Vanille and herself are in some sort of transport and Cocoon blown to dust. Replaying the events as they coursed through her mind to Vanille, Fang asked. "That actually all happened, didn't it?"

Vanille's cheerful demeanor saddened, the young lady promised to not lie about something like that again. She held her hands in her lap, head bowed in an attempt to try to find a bright side to everything. "Yeah, afraid so."

"Hmmm," Fang responded, picking up her halberd. If there was anything to be grateful for, her legs weren't wobbly. This meant that they could handle taking her on the mini quest of finding what was left of their companions. If she were the guys, where would she go? "Well, c'mon Vanille," the huntress stepped up, taking the lead as she normally does. "We can't find them if we are sitting here all day, can we?"

"Yeah," Vanille chirped, sounding a little more like herself. Sitting up, the innocent girl brushed herself off, straightening up her clothes. Reaching down, the binding rod felt as if it were welcoming her back. "I'm ready!"

Testing the controls based on what they remembered from the last time they were awake, Vanille and Fang eventually got the door to open, leaving them to see the outside world. Gran Pulse was a heart breaking sight, much more desolation than they were expecting. Vanille reached up, wiping the tears off her cheek. "Fang..."

"It will alright, Vanille," Fang tried to reassure her companion. Not sure how it would be okay, but the raven haired woman was going to make it be somehow. Anger filled her soul, anger at herself as if this were all her fault. The logical half of Fang was asking herself how she could have prevented this. Because when they turned to crystal, they wanted to protect a future filled with life, one that would continue past the eventual time their crystals would have lost their magic and passed on, not directly after!

"I believe you,**"** Vanille replied, allowing herself to take comfort in the attempted reassurances of Fang. Or at least, that's what she wanted Fang to believe. Vanille realized that Fang wants to just protect her and not make her see any more cruelty in the world than she should have to, but Vanille was very much aware that a way out of this would be hard to come by. If it would bring Fang comfort to think she believed it, then it's something right? Maybe it was also because no matter how bad it looks, the optimist in her wanted to believe in a happy ending.

Fang searched the expanse, trying to identify the buildings to the best of her ability. She never been to Valhalla, but she knew the guys well enough to not be left behind. "They will be in that building. I doubt they would have gone too far without us."

"Your right. They wouldn't leave us.**"** Vanille answered, holding her rod at ready. Fang took the lead as they headed towards the temple. She would just imagine the looks on their faces to see them awake and moving around once more. It should be a pleasant sight. Gods know they need a miracle. Miracles they have before though.

* * *

><p>Sazh worried. Of all of them, Dadj was handling it the best. The kid was used to jumping through time with his dad, so the severity of the situation hadn't sunk into the boy yet. Thankfully, chocobo was there to keep him distracted.<p>

Of the older kids, Noel had the best grip on things. It still bothered him that it was his sword that killed the godless Noel grew up in a wasteland like this. The youth had been spending a lot of time patrolling

Snow was holding it together, only because the big lug knew his fiance well enough to know that Serah would want him to keep moving. Just as she had the first time she was trapped in Crystal. Oddly enough, Sazh didn't know how he managed it, but the 'hero' still had that tear of hers. He's been clutching it quite a bit since the girl turned to crystal. It was only a guess that a part of the glue was the hope that it will be okay in the end. Sounds just like the first time they were in for hell.

Hope, Sazh thought, his brown eyes drifting towards the kid of the group. Even though the director had slept through time, waking up a couple times to get things along on their needed courses was still the kid of the group. Such a heavy name for the kid to bear. Hard to tell if Hope had moved any at all in the last hour, or if he was awake. He hasn't said a word since he first collapsed at Soldier Girl's feet, haven't' been able to make him eat. They had to threaten to force water down his throat if Hope didn't drink. The hollow look in his eyes would make you believe that his name should have been despair. The situation had left him mute, a funk so bad that Sazh would give anything for their l'cie skills and Alexander to show up just like last time.

The party had agreed to spend a few days here, to let the heavier grievers get it out of their system. The party had no solid plan to work from, so moving away from here would be pointless. What they needed was a miracle, and it could be very wonderful if it would happen in the next five minutes.

I promised to protect you, Hope thought, head buried in the crystal of Light's lap. Something he was sure he would be smacked for if she were out of the crystal state. Light had that don't touch me aura towards everyone, unless she initiated it. Didn't matter much now, Hope thought, kicking himself in the gut mentally for his failure. I failed you, Light. Everything that I done was so that I could see you again, and I failed. I am sorry.

It could have just been the silver haired man's imagination, but for a while now Hope could swear that he felt a hand on his shoulder. Afraid to look because he didn't want to know if the fragment of warmth is real. The last thing that he wanted was the comfort that was able to be felt would be ripped away because his sight didn't see what the mind wanted. Keep his eyes closed and not prove himself wrong, and time to time he felt the thumb move along his neck. It's what kept him right there, and prevented him from lashing out in his despair.

Voices were talking quietly in the background, if Hope focused, he would be able to make out what they were saying. The man didn't want to. The same fear that if he dared to move, this feeling would be torn away, never to be felt again. The desperation that held Hope prisoner made him want to cling to this feeling while he could.

However...

"After all this time," a familiar not quite so feminine but female voice managed to pierce it's way through his mental shield. Her voice by theory wasn't supposed to be there, but there it was. "Looks like SOMEONE'S still a virgin."

That was the most off the wall thing for anyone to have said, but that did what it's speaker meant it to do. Hope broke out of his reverie, back straightening up, his head turning to face the person that DARED snap him out of his dream world. Hope's eyes didn't look so empty, stunned at the sight of the woman standing in front of him. Blue wrap, black hair, blueish grey eyes leaned over, peering at him. "Ffff. Fffff," Hope stuttered, trying to pin the words again. "F**-**Fang?"

"Glad ya remember me kid." Fang noticed the look of disbelief on Hope's face, watching his attention go from her to Vanille, to the group that was watching this fold out. Then to her again. He definatly thinks he must have gone insane, so she reached out, and tapped Hope on the shoulder so that he could realize that this was no hallucination.

Sazh looked relieved as he heard Hope talking again. Same with Snow and Vanille. Noel hasn't returned from patrol yet, so he wasn't there to see this. Shame.

"How?" Hope asked, still trying to process this. He turned to the statues of Serah and Light, getting confused and dissapointed they didn't wake up as well."How did this happen."

"Not all the magic of the world is gone," Vanille chimed in. "There's not much left, but it's still here. Otherwise, we couldn't have woke up, or Serah turned to crystal."

Hope thought for a moment. Magic takes energy. Energy can't be destroyed, just transferred to something else. Simple rule of physics. Not able to put it to words, but it somehow made sense.

Fang backed off of him, her job done. She could see the process of thought going off in the egg-head's brain, so no more teasing was needed for now.

"Chaos swept the land, out of balance but still there." Hope thought, remembering the lessons taught and of course video game logic. Still was truth, if you look at an old philosophy Chaos and Order. One can't exist without the other. Chaos stripped the land of life, except for the few that were able to resist it. Order must have brought them back? Maybe?

That didn't sound right to him. "Energy can't be destroyed, merely redirected to something else A chain reaction. The goddess died when she was stabbed. For someone that knows everything, maybe there's something we are missing?"

That didn't get an answer, Hope was going through his mental notes, talking to himself for a while. Noel got back, with fresh game. Sazh and Snow took care of the introductions while Hope paced. Thinking out loud and coming up with possiblities. He had ruled out several of them. There was something that he was missing and Hope knew it. It felt there, but out of reach at the same time! Frustrating for sure...

Vanille sat by the fire, a few hours after they had made their appearance to the group. She was tending it, the coals of the oak glowing hot enough to cook some behemoth meat. It was a small one, but the size of the beast was still enough to feed the four of them, perhaps enough for jerky.**"There we are,"** she spoke, upbeat as ever. She had managed to put on a facade to let the group think that she was being more optimistic than she actually felt. Last time she had to, it worked. She helped keep the morale of the group going strong, to not give in to the despair of being branded l'cie.

Turning to her left, she spotted the area where Noel and Fang were, slaughtering the creature that was drug in a little earlier that day. Fang's attention was on the creature, working with expertise on cutting off chunks of meat to turn to Jerky. Noel was working on another part of the beast, cutting off areas that could be consumed by the group before it went bad. Vanille smiled mischievously, the way the stranger was asking questions about Fang's life and the fascination... This could definatly be interesting, depending on if she was seeing what she thought she was. Fang seemed oblivious to being watched though. Give them some time and see what happens? Vanille hoped for something positive to happen. She had watched him with Serah through the timelines, and the woman felt that Noel was a pretty good guy!

She turned to her right, Sazh was taking a nap. The man declared that he was too old to be staying up all the time watching the kids. There were plenty of adults around, so as long as Dadj stayed in sight, everything would be fine. He was off to the upper right drawing something on the ground, playing with Guardian Corps Action Figure set. Beating up toy monsters.

Snow was out on the balcony, staring off into the distance. Vanille wondered what he was thinking, if anything other than missing his fiance. Well, departed fiance. Vanille felt bad for him, having lost Serah twice. This time not much hope for a safe return that the first one brought. What she found touching was the fact that the gorilla still carried that crystal tear from centuries ago.

Last there was Hope, sitting close to the crystals again. This time, he wasn't lost in the grief. Quiet again, but he was working on a sketch/note pad that he had pulled from the heavy belt around his waist. Vanille realized she couldn't really stall the dinner process any longer. She was hungry, and certain others were too, but she wanted to give Noel a few more minutes to talk to Fang. Turning her attention towards them again, she called out. "Fire's ready!**"**

"Alright,**"** Noel spoke, taking the slab of meat that he had prepared, and slipped it onto a rod. The idea was cook it rotisserie style, turn the meat a bit at a time. Fang looked over, nodded and went back to work on slicing up the meant. Noel walks over, carefully places the meat on the fire. While the meat started to cook, Noel and Vanille had taken a bit of time to get to know eachother. Vanille was watching Noel, seeing the youth turn his attention to watching Fang now and then.

Love at first sight, there wasn't such a thing, but attraction did exist. Maybe if it is returned by Fang, and the feeling grows, it could happen. Couldn't it? Vanille realized that perhaps she was daydreaming. That was okay to Vanille. One of the things she always wanted for Fang was someone that could handle her! If someone in this group could come together and have happiness, then that's better than nothing!

Snapping out of her thoughts while Noel set up the meat to cook, Vanille realized that perhaps she should say something. Anything to not raise suspicion about what she was thinking!"It looks like it will feed everyone."

Noel shrugged, and took a look at it. "15 pounds of meat there. Hopefully that will be enough.**"** There was a certain amount of pride in his eyes, as a hunter. Anyone that would look at this would realize that it was a hunt that produced a really fine slab of meat. "Five men, two weomen, and a child. If we need to cook more, it's an option too. **Be better **if we have something else to go with it.**"**

Vanille nodded, it was true, that wasn't going to be enough to keep everyone fed well in the long term, especially Dadj. One problem at a time. That would be all the group should sanely handle at a time. Noel stayed by the fire, tending it and casual conversation. When the food was done, everyone was woke up, and bought to the fire.

The meat could have been better, but really, only so much that you could do with it. Now was the time to sit and eat as a group. Dadj complained about not have any steak sauce. He eventaully started eating. For a couple of the adults, this was the first they have eaten in a couple days. Fang and Vanille, the first meal in years.

"There was actually a story," Fang spoke, trying to get something of conversation going. She was still putting it together in her mind, to remember what it was word for word.

Snow had half smiled, attempting to make a joke, but the man fell kinda flat. "Does it start with Once Upon a Time?"

"It could," Fang replied, giving a matter of fact answer. "Once upon a time, Fang told a story."

"Short story," Sazh replied, staring at his dinner."Next?"

"Alright," Fang took another bite in more of a storytelling tone. "There is a Legend in Oreba about a plane called Dissidia. The warriors there had been called from several planes to defend order. Several counterparts from the worlds her heroes were summed, the opponent called villains. There were these cycles of endless battling until one day the champions were overwhelmed. The goddess knew that she was going to die, so she sent the champions to find these crystals. What she didn't tell them till they were all finished was that they were the last of her power. She was defeated, and the heroes were spared from the darkness. Because of the crystals, they were given another chance."

"So everyone managed to defeat their enemies, and the heroes save the day?" Snow asked, curious of the story. He wanted to be a hero to someone so bad that any hero stories had his attention.

Fang shrugged, looking outside at the unchanging time. She took a bite of her meat before an answer would come.

Vanille answered the question lightly, "We don't' know. The elders of Oerba had left it at that. They said that leaving something behind as a legacy was something that gods liked to do, and use that story as an example. It was up to us to decide what happened next."

**"Yep,"** Fang continued, reaching over to grab a drink of water from a canteen close by. She just figured that the story was the right thing to tell at the moment. Even if she felt like a dork for it a moment later. She stood up and paced, holding her food to eat at the same time. "That's the story anyways."

"In Paddra, there is actually a prophecy from the very first Yuel." Noel spoke, unsure of why he didn't remember this when the world first came down. Guess it would have been to convient for the time. "It is actually quite poetic, and perhaps tomorrow we should check it out. Maybe find some more clues as to where it is."

"What does it say?**"** Sazh asked, curious. Anything was better than just sitting around here waiting for who knows what to happen. Got nothing better to do than sit here and wait for the inevitable to happen anyways.

"When the journey's end and the warrior sleeps, the magic of the world will come to weep. For I would die, but fret not long, for someone new will come along. Within the soul ye shall know, the seed of magic will grow. Take the world in your hand, and live again will the land."

"Sounds like if it's true, Etro's leaving behind some sort of will. Be nice anyways."Sazh lamented, wishing that his boy could have grown up in a world better than this.

Snow turned towards Serah and Lightning's crystal, as if he were making his mind about something. He learned last time that moving the crystal without tech they didn't have was too heavy, but he didn't want to leave them. Even if he promised to return, Snow blamed himself for Serah's death. What if he was there to help protect her? Maybe he could have done something? The man knew that was futile thinking, but he couldn't help it.

Hope spoke up, for the first time since he did his pacing. "The poem may not be wrong. I have no clue who it's talking to, but you can't destroy energy. You can transform or displace it, but it has to go somewhere. Things must be balanced too. If Vanille and Fang woke up, then there has to be something left, just not enough to save Serah and Light on it's own. Perhaps if we find it, and the person it's talking to, then we can set things right."

"So tomorrow," Snow spoke, the desire to remain on the same page evident in his body language. "We go to Paddra and search. We will have to make our next plan from there. In the meantime, hope we find something?"

Sazh had replied, eyeing Snow remembering the last journey. It had seemed that he grew up a little. Leaving the ladies here didn't sound like a good idea, but at least the man had a head on his shoulders last time. If they had any chance of pulling this off, they were going to need all the mussel that they could get.

"I will have to stay behind,**"** he said, taking Dadj into consideration. He had ammo, and could hunt if he really needed to. Which he will of course. Figure it out somehow. "If this is going to be saving the world, it's going to be dangerous. Dadj doesn't need to be in any situation like that. He's too young."

"You shouldn't have to remain alone either. We are the last of humanity that we know of. What if something attacks and you need help?**" **Vanille countered, in disagreement naturally.

Fang had been thinking the same thing, but she was going to be needed on the journey. "We are too small a group to split up. If we suceed, and one of us gets this power, we can undo anythign that happens to the girls. There is safety in numbers."

Sazh looked at the rest of the group. They had nodded in turn to what Fang and Vanille said. Safety in numbers, and they can't really afford to leave someone breathing behind. Some expressions more painful than the others. Desperate times would call for desperate measures, while it was appreciated that Sazh had thought of them being a hinderance, the rest of the group didn't think it would be a problem for them to take that into consideration on the travels.

If they pulled this off, anything that happened in this building while they were away could be undone. If they failed and still had each other, then they would have at least that. They could always return once they have found a better place to live, if there was such a thing and collect the ladies somehow. They wouldn't afford to think that they would fail.

For now, they would prepare themselves for the journey they would face.


	3. The Journey Begins

**Intro:** This chapter won't be as long as the previous two are because it was previously chapter four. I had combined chapters two and three because those two shouldn't have been separated like it was.

* * *

><p>"This isn't going to be easy," Snow watched the crystal of his fiance, softly, the crystal tear that he held onto all these years in a tight grip. The well built man didn't want to leave the crystals behind again. "I am leaving you again! I am about to go on some wild goose chase that might save the world! A world without you in it!"<p>

If Snow hadn't known who to be angry at, he would have blamed Noel. Should it have been himself for not trying harder to find a way to protect Serah? Should it be Noel for failing to protect her from her so called gift? Should it be his team for wanting to just up and leave them on this fool's errand? Logically, and it is, Snow's anger should be towards Caius for his suicide stunt that had caused everything that they worked their asses off for to go down the drain.

That didn't explain why sis was trapped in the crystal. Nobody knew if it was Light being defeated like Caius told Noel, or if that was a result of the suicide. Only Light knew that story, and she hadn't said anything since they arrived.

Now the sisters were together again, one that they could hope was still alive and the other... Snow couldn't stand the thought that Serah was gone. Yet still, she was the only thing keeping him going. His girl loved life enough that Serah was willing to risk her life for a chance to prevent this future from happening. Snow just had to respect that.

Maybe he wanted to believe that this seed thing and the chance that one of them could turn things around. Perhaps it was not wanting to sit around and have no purpose to life? Other thoughts included trying to keep what little of their group's hopes live. Snow found it hard to keep his head up, knowing that they depended on them. He kept their hopes alive with talk of saving Cocoon the first time, and if he gave up, what could he do when the others started giving up as well.

"I dunno Serah," Snow spoke, wiping a tear from his eyes. "They are going to be depending on me to be strong. I don't know if you can hear me, but talking to you helps. I gotta be strong for their sakes!"

"I know how you feel, Snow," Hope's understanding voice and a gloved hand to the shoulder. Estheim's glance towards Light's crystalized form. The man may have been pulled out of the dark place that he was, but the expression on Hope's face shown it all. That his feelings for his mentor had grown beyond platonic. Hope's eyes looked like he was barely hanging onto the edge of sanity.

Snow nods, with a sigh. He placed the tear back into the pocket of his coat and went to stand up. Hope had grown, but it seemed like Snow was always meant to dwarf the younger of the two. "It's the same as you felt isn't it? When..."

Hope nodded, as the former director watched Snow find the right words to talk about the purge. Snow was talking about watching his mother fight to the death to protect him. Comparing that to how Serah Farron had lost her life. The relationships to the women who they loved were different in nature, but the pain is the same. "Yeah... I know how you feel."

It was a moment of aqward silence, thinking about the purge and the vision that had taken Serah's life. It wasn't fair. They both knew that kicking their legs and screaming wasn't going to help matters either. It might help them blow off some tension, but the result would still be the same.

"The person to blame here," Hope spoke, quietly, trying to help Snow give something to focus on other than the man that was supposed to protect this fiance. "The responsibility lies with Caius. Serah was alive when they left Valhalla. Caius committed suicide which caused this."

Ok, maybe he was trying to remind himself of that. To not blame Noel for the events that happened beyond his control. For the selfish desires of a man that thought all this would save his charge from her fate. Light... Hope understood Snow's desire to stay with his fiance's crystal, but they needed to be strong.

Hope shook his head, to clear his mind of his thoughts. What was he thinking, comparing how he felt to how Snow did. It wasn't like he was in a relationship. He had never spent the kind of time to form the bond that Serah and Snow had with Light. He didn't know if the woman who was sleeping in crystal even felt that way towards anyone. Hope had turned down companionship with others for someone that last spent any time around him as a kid.

Hope felt Snow's hand pat him on the shoulder and give a squeeze. Fatigue shown in Snow's eyes when he had regarded the man in front of him. Nothing but the desire to stay forever here, and simply just be was apparent. Something deeper in the mind of Snow, he knew that it wouldn't be what Serah wanted to do.

Snow knew it. They had to move on. They had to keep trying. He had to only hazard a guess that his fiance would want them to keep moving. Keep moving, and keep fighting. If this fairy-tale that Fang and Vanille spoke of was true, then just maybe they can keep going to see it through. If Snow hadn't had this happen to him, the man knew himself well enough to know that he would be encouraging his companions of this fact.

His own advice was hard to fallow at the moment. "Lets go," Snow said, taking a breath. Pushing away his own vulnerability and longing to not let Serah out of his sight. "I think their waiting on us."

Snow lead the way down towards the bottom floor. Each step had been paced at a rate that would allow him to put up a brave face. Do as he had when the group of them were branded lacie and keep going for the sake of making it right. That was the only to handle what he was about to do here. The journey itself would be easier once things got moving than sitting around here waiting for their deaths.

"If I am to die," Snow decided, thinking about that. His heart beating a bit quicker in this revelation. "I would rather die as the man that Serah loved. Keep fighting, keep protecting you guys."

Hope had a grunt of agreement/amusement. The former director had seen first hand the vulnerability a moment ago. If the silverette hadn't seen it for himself a moment ago, he wouldn't have believed that would have happened to Snow. Yeah, Snow was human, but there wasn't much that got him down.

Vanille was chasing Dadj and the chocobo when the men had stepped outside. Fang was sitting on top of the transport device, sharping her weapon. Sazh had the hood up, checking the battery that was inside. Noel wasn't anywhere to be seen for the moment.

"Bad news guys," Sazh had tossed a handkerchief off to the side. He looked less than amused, but who would be happy about bad news. "Something drained the battery. My best guess is that chaos magic that's going around. We can either walk, or push."

Everyone didn't seem to be too surprised, not thrilled but not surprised. The odds were not in their favor

"We can handle it," Fang said, showing confidence in the situation. "We have done a lot of walking before, just make some sort of wagon for Dadj, and he will be fine."

Vanille had came back over, Dadj riding on her back. "That's right! We had faced Ragnarok and made it through, and Padre should have some sort of answers! We can take turns with munchkin and the rest can protect each other!"

There were times Hope thought Vanille was too cheery, but he refused to say anything about it. Instead of being annoying, it was what they needed. If they are to try and attempt a wild goose chase, they need all the positivity that they can get. Vanille even in her saddest of times was able to put up a convincing front to convince herself otherwise. It was what she did to work through it, and if she needed to talk, she will.

* * *

><p>It took a while, but the group was finally ready to go. They didn't have much for supplies, but hopefully they wouldn't come across anything until they got to the ruins. Maybe they will find something left untouched that Hope's team didn't find there previously for provisions. With the time fluxes, anything would be possible.<p>

Noel wasn't really up for saying much at the moment, lost in thought and focusing on the surroundings. Sazh was at the center of the group, wanting to take first turn in pulling the makeshift cart that they had made for the kid. Hope was on the left, Snow was on the right. Fang and Vanille were watching their backs while Noel took up the front. They were going to walk for an hour, take a break for fifteen, and who took point shifted to the center to take a turn with kiddo and the party rotated counter clock wise.

When a fiend had appeared, the group worked as one to fight the threat, with one person guarding Dadj. Noel, Fang and Snow were the most notable of the fighters, relying on their skills with weaponry.

* * *

><p>Within the world of dreaming, the fated sisters had found each other. At first Light and Serah drifted by themselves until they were able to sense the other. At the same time, the sisters started to run, intending to meet each other in the middle. They held onto each other in an embrace, happy to see the other one again.<p>

"Why am I here," Serah asked, looking around while the void changed to look like Bodhum before the purge occurred.

"I don't know," Lightning replied, when they broke the embrace, and yet held onto Serah's hand. "As long as your not a fragment of my imagination or leave me, I am happy. Serah, I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, Lightning." Serah replied, pulling her hand back. "At first I looked for Snow, but I think he's still alive."

Lightning nodded as her armor shifted back into her classic Guardian Corps uniform. It looked like she was on a bit of a vacation with the goddess dead and sleeping in crystal. "Yeah, he is. He's too stubborn to give up. It wouldn't surprise me if he is looking for a way to bring us back."

Serah smiled as she turned to a house, recognizing the block. It was their house when life was still good. Perhaps a mutual choice, a comfort to them for all that has happened. She started to walk inside with Lightning following close behind.

On the wall there was a plasma tv with a note on it. Lightning walked over and pick it up. "Whoever is responsible for bringing us here wanted us to be able to keep track of everyone. This says that if we want to see how they are doing, think about them and turn on the television. It will act like a security monitor and show us what they are doing at any given time."

Serah couldn't help but to turn the monitor on, with a wish. "I guess it is sort of different from a magic mirror but essentially the same thing. I want to see what my hero is up to."

Light hadn't felt the urge to roll her eyes as she would have in the days past. She and Snow worked out their differences when it came to Serah, so the younger sister's relationship with him didn't bother her. They had watched the group move towards Paddra, slaying monsters. They seemed to be close to the city but not quite there yet.

"Heroes never die or stay dead." Snow explained as Noel commented about him being so cheery. "I am going to find a way to bring Serah back if this fails. Give up and it might as well be all over."

"Sounds like the same Snow we all know." Hope replied, passing the pair of guys. "Our destination is in sight, no more than a couple hours walk. When we get there, we should rest before we go searching the city for any clues."

The conversation continued as the seiress and the warrior smiled. They knew their friends would come for them, but seeing it in action was something else.

"That's your husband for you." Light joked, walking to see what was the same and what was different from their memory in the plane they were going to wait in.

Serah smiled. "I knew you approved before you dissapeared. Everyone else called me crazy."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Okay. That's the end of me messing with my storyline. The next chapter will be new content, and hopefully a new chapter will be uploaded in the next week.


End file.
